


17

by williamarsh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamarsh/pseuds/williamarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off this post http://kagemm.tumblr.com/post/109277254438/so-like-what-if-jack-hadnt-counted-the-number-of . Jack finds Bitty's blog and doesn't know how to feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	17

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired and am not proof reading. point out any character flaws or spelling etc

Jack clicks the thumbnail of the YouTube video and sighs. "I guess it's one of those nights" he mumbles to himself. It’s one of those nights where he lays in bed watching YouTube video on his phone because he can't fall asleep; mindlessly clicking one of the suggested videos. On his screen is a British guy cooking some kind of sausage, Jack really doesn't really care. He scrolls down and looks at the suggested videos and spies a familiar head of blond hair, he scrolls farther. "Is that ..." he trails off not finishing his sentence. Jack clicks the video and starts to play it.

He sees that in the title of the video it says episode 12. Jack decides he should at least start from the beginning. A few hours pass by and Jack has finished all the vlog entries and the sleeping pills are taking effect so he falls asleep. The morning comes quickly and Jack awakes to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting up from the kitchen; he looks over at the clock which reads 09:00. "Merde" Jack mutters to himself under his breath. I'm such and idiot Jack thought. He knew that taking the sleeping pills so late would make him sleep in. Jack normally woke up at 7 am to go for a morning jog before breakfast. When it's supposed to be nice he wakes up even earlier to take pictures of the sun reflecting off the lake quad as it rises.

Someone knocks at Jack's door. "Jack are you ok” asks a familiar voice. Shit it's Bittle thinks Jack. "You weren't at breakfast and I was wondering if you were ok" continues Bitty. “Yeah I just slept in is all" responds Jack. Bitty takes this as a yes and leaves.

About an hour later Jack enters the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge and notices that Bittle is baking a pie. No surprise there thinks Jack. "Finally awake I see" Bitty chirps. Jack freezes when he hears Bittle's voice. His mind goes back to the vlogs. "17" Jack replies.

"Excuse me?" questions Bitty.

" uh...." drones Jack. Reason 17 to hate Jack Zimmerman is all he can think. "You baked 17 pies in September" Jack forces himself to stay where he's standing and not run back to his room. "Oh" Bitty says surprised

"well I'm glad someone's keeping count." Jack can’t concentrate on anything Bittle is saying all he can think about is reason 17 to hate Jack Zimmerman and don't fall for a straight boy. Jack tries to focus on Bittle's voice but can’t make sense of what is being said  
"Jack are you alight, you look pale" Bitty asked with a tremor in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine” Jack barely says before practically sprinting out the door.

Damn it why couldn't he just say it. 'Bittle I'm not straight I’m bi." he says out loud to himself now that he's alone. It was obvious from his vlog that he was talking about Jack.

"I heard muttering does someone need a hug." Shity says jokingly but dead serious as he sauntered into Jack's room in his boxers.

“Not while you’re practically naked I don’t” Jack answers. “I just don’t what to do. I found Bittle’s video blog on YouTube last night and watched the whole series. I’m pretty sure he likes me.”

“Bro that’s great. You’ve liked him for so long; it’s good to know he likes you back. That’s what you told me you were hoping for” Shitty exclaims not so quietly.

“Keep it down I don’t need Ransom and Holster trying to set me up with double the people once they find out I like guys too.” Jack whispers sternly in Shitty’s direction.

“Dude relax they’re not even here. They’re probably out seeing that new rom-com that only re-enforces heteronormativity.” Shitty says trying to calm Jack down so he doesn’t end up having a panic attack.

“But what do I do, how do I bring up the fact that I’m not straight. Like he was talking about that time we baked that pie together and he was crying and said don’t fall for a straight boy. What do I …” Jack say trailing off and taking laboured breaths. “Fuck” he says through his teeth before some tears start to form.

Shitty bear hugs Jack and whispers “In and out, just breathe in and out. It’ll be all right, everything will be fine.”

Jack gets a hold of himself and stops crying. “So what do I do now” he asks Shitty.

“You’ll have to tell him sooner or later. You could make him a bi-pie. I’m sure he’d love that.” Shitty jokes.

“You laugh but I’m actually going to do that and I’m going to show him what I have set up for my photography finale project.” Jack says beaming.

Well that was weird, Bitty thinks to himself. “Maybe I should call Lardo.” He says out loud. “Hey Lardo?” Bitty says tentatively into the phone. “Can you come to the Haus I have a few important questions to ask you.”

“Yeah Bits no problem I’ll be right over.” Lardo replies wondering what’s up. Not ten minutes pass and Lardo is coming in the door with a tiny bag in her hand.

“They had a sale on vanilla beans at the farmers market, I know this shits usually expensive and that you could more than likely use it.” Lardo explains. Bitty wraps his arms tightly around Lardo because one vanilla beans are expensive as shit (7.99 for two like fuck that) and because he just really needs a hug right now because he’s worried about Jack.

“Thank you Lardo” He whispers into her ear being one of the only people of comparable height.

“Anytime Bitty; so what was it you wanted to ask me about?” She prodded.

Bitty turned away “Jack was acting really weird today; like not his usual weird. When he came into the kitchen I mentioned he was finally awake and he just turned and looked at me like he was a deer in headlights before he ended up saying 17.” Bitty sighs and walks over to the cupboards putting away the vanilla before he returns to washing the dishes in the sink.

“17 what?” Lardo questions puzzled by the statement.

“17 pies, apparently I baked 17 pies in September but I could’ve sworn I baked at least 23. I just don’t know what’s up with him, after that he practically ran out of the kitchen.” Bitty finishes, he dries the dishes and goes to sit at the table. Lardo puts her phone in her pocket and gives Bitty a sympathetic look

“Who knows what anything Jack does means” Lardo pointed out. “Shitty just texted me so if you need me I’ll be upstairs.”

“Wait, Lardo can I tell you something?” Bitty blurts his face starting to turn red. “Yeah Bits you can tell me anything” She responds with a look of empathy on her face. It’s now or never Bitty thinks in his head. “I...I think I like Jack.” Lardo wraps her arms around the short boy and they hug for a few moments. “I haven’t told anybody about this yet so you can’t say anything. And no I don’t want to talk right now I just want to bake” Bitty explains.

“You know where I’ll be when you want to talk.” She lets him know.

“Lardo?” Bitty called.

“Yeah?” She questioned

“Thank you for being here, you can tell Shitty if you want I know I can rely on you two” He proclaimed.  
Lardo walks upstairs to Shitty’s room and can’t help but smile. Jack has told only two people that he’s bi; Shitty and Lardo. He’s also told them both that he likes Bitty. Something about the curve of his hips and the way he dances and sings while he bakes and that he’s just always so filled with joy and happiness. It’s kinda cute to think about Jack Zimmermann the hockey robot having a crush on someone. Lardo steps in to Shitty’s room without knocking. She doesn’t care if he’s wearing pants or not and even if she did it wouldn’t change the fact that he wasn’t.

“Guess what? Bitty likes Jack.” Lardo says in a hush so Jack won’t hear her in the next room over.

“That’s old news.” Shitty responds, “Even Jack knew before you.”

Lardo’s jaw drops. “That’s impossible Bitty said I was the first person he’s told.” Lardo explains stunned.

“He didn’t tell anyone specifically except he told all of the internet not to fall for a straight boy right after talking about baking a pie with Jack; who figured out how to use YouTube and found Bitty’s vlogs” Shitty added

“No…” Lardo whispered in disbelief.

“Yes” he confirmed.

“So now what do we do?” She asks.

“What can we do but set them up” Shitty says with a shit eating grin.

Jack looks down at his phone. “Why’d Shitty wanna meet me at Lake Quad?” He mumbles waiting for Shitty to show up. He feels his phone vibrate and check his messages. “Of fucking course he can’t” He swears. In reality Shitty was never going to show up he just wanted Jack to be there for when Bitty would be walking to the Haus from class. Bitty sees jack scowling at his phone from afar.

Bitty feels a bit more confident after talking with Lardo and decides to walk up to Jack. “Hey you ok?” He asks.

“Shit…Bitty you scared me yeah I’m fine, Shitty wanted to meet me here but he’s ten minutes late and just texted me saying he can’t make it. So I guess I’m just a bit mad” He admitted.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” Bitty asks his confidence growing as he speaks. “I can do this” Bitty thinks to himself. I can talk to Jack as a friend. Jack is taken back by Bitty’s request and his mind goes back to the two phrases that he heard that night watching Bitty’s vlog.

“I’m not… I mean uh yeah let’s get some” Jack stammers. Fuck why can’t he say it I’m not straight he screams at himself in his head. Bitty and Jack walk towards the local café to get coffee Jack’s head is still swimming with those things that Bitty said. It feels like there’s a war going on in his head. “17!” He blurts out.

“I know Jack I baked 17 pies last month you already told me.” Bitty shoots a grin in Jacks direction. “N...no.” Jack starts. I can do this Jack says as his breaths become harder to control.

“Re…Reason 17 to hate Jack Zimmermann” He forces himself to say. Bitty stops in his tracks and stares at Jack.

“Excuse me” he says quietly all his confidence gone.

“I found your videos Bitty I know you hated me and now I know what a jerk I was to you last year. I know you don’t feel that way now but I just wanna say I’m sorry” Jack says with a weight being lifted off his chest.

“Wait of you found my vlog did you see…” Bitty trails off thinking about how he basically admitted to having a crush on Jack.

“Yeah and I’m not” Jack says shyly.

“You’re not what?” Bitty asks

“I’m not straight.” Bitty doesn’t react much because he thinks Jacks talking about how he’s demi sexual.

“I know Jack everyone knows your demi sexual I was just distraught.” Bitty confides.

“No, not that Bitty I mean I’m also Bi and…and I like you and-don’t-feel-bad-if-you-don’t-like-me-back” Jack finishes quickly and turns around but before he has the chance Bitty; confidence returned pulls Jack down by his shirt and kisses him.

“I like you too” Bitty assured.

“Oh...ok, hey how about we go get those pumpkin drinks you like so much, you should get a ham sandwich too you need to eat more protein.” Jack teases.

Epilogue: The Haus finds out about the two of them when chowder catches Jack licking pie filling off Bitty’s cheek. Chowder faints but after he comes to he tells the whole Haus which Jack and Bitty don’t mind because it wasn’t really a secret they just didn’t tell anybody. Jack also starts “accidentally” walking in on Bitty when he’s recording his vlog and soon becomes a regular guest star.


End file.
